Roses
by Lil Kayke
Summary: Even the most beautiful roses have their thorns...but that has nothing to do with this story! Vash has a son...and it's not Meryl's or Milly's. He is now 15 and causing trouble, just like his fathers...wait, FATHERS? [SHOUNEN AI]
1. Introduction

"This is Wolfwood, at your service!" I offer my hand out to...myself. Weird, huh? It's probably because I'm standing in front of a mirror right now, practicing my speech. Gotta have charisma! "So very nice to meet you! May I ask you name?" I give a cheesy grin, and so does the mirror.

See, every morning I meditate. Then I stop after three seconds. After I meditate, I practice balancing on egg on my Dad's gun...and it's not so easy. Sounds familiar, huh? Well, it's because my Dad taught me how to do all of this. He said that it gives you energy for the day. And what does this have to do with talking to myself? Absolutely nothing!

Okay...so you're probably very confused right now, eh? You think I'm someone else, but some other someone else at the same time, huh? Well, I'm not Nicholas D. Wolfwood. And I'm not Vash the Stampede. How about both of them put together? Yea, actually. I'm not liked fused together with them. Confused?

Well, my name's Alex T. Wolfwood. The T stands for Tenshi, which means 'angel' in Japanese. Gay name, huh? But coming from two gay men, what did you expect?

I was born...err...made...err...whatever...by Doctor, Dad's friend. Doctor is a medical doctor. Duh. Anyways, my fathers, Vash and Nick fell in love. Vash told Nick that after he settled a dispute with Knives, that they would settle down together in Nick's orphanage, and take care of the children. They even decided to have one of their own. But, duh, they're both guys! They can't conceive a baby! Alas! That's when Doctor comes in! Muwahaha! He agreed to genetically create a child with Vash and Nick's genes. Whoopie! I was made! Biologically, Vash is my dad, and Nick is my mom... Weird, huh?

The sad part is, Nick had died before I was completed. So, I have never met him. Which totally sucks. But Dad always tells me stories about him. The priest that smoked, drank, cussed, gambled, cheated, and killed. Dad and I believe that he's in heaven right now, no matter how many sins he had committed in his life. He didn't die sinning, if anything that moment had made him a new man.

Dad still cries, although it has been 16 years since his death. He says that every time he looks at me, he sees Nick inside of me, including my nose, eyes, and skin color. Everything else is like Vash. My facial structure, hair color, and the love for red. I'm also a pacifist, and damn sexy. Haha. A bit humorous, too.... Slash that; a lot humorous...if that makes any sense.

Speaking of not making any sense. Millie and Meryl. I sometimes wonder how Dad could POSSIBLY put up with those two. What's really funny, is that Meryl gets really P.O.ed when I call her Grandma. Which I do all the time. Which always results in a blow to the head. Maybe that's why I'm so weird...I can't think straight! I swear, with as many times she has smacked me, I must've lost at least half of my brain cells! Or maybe it's the blondeness. Yes. I think that's it. Don't ya know that the blonde sinks into you scalp and makes your brain deteriorate right then and there? Yea! I've been suffering from this horrible disease for 15 years now. Right...

I guess I should go get dressed sometime today. I mean, it is 11:00 am, and Victor is waiting for me downstairs. Victor is one of the orphans at our church, and he is also my best friend. Like me, he is very strange, and loves to get into trouble. What's really weird, is that we often do things in unison. Dad told me that him and Nick did stuff in unison, too.

After I got dressed, I headed downstairs, and said 'Hi' to a couple nuns. As I was heading towards the main room, I got attacked by a heard of rapid children. Yes, rapid. They were foaming at the mouth! Or it could've been whipped cream, because they are currently whacking me with the can as I try to escape.

"OW!! Couldn't you just be a tad more gentle?!?" I beg the small children.

"NO! Alex! It's fun! Pwease pway whif wus?" God...they are just so cute, yet some of 'em can be really evil! Like that one hitting me on my balls! AH! I'm sure I was one of the evil ones when I was their age..oh well!

"NoooOOOoooOOo! I've gotta go meet Vic! I'll play later! Okay?" Thank the Lord they finally let go, and let me be... After having my arm torn from it's socket.

"Sup, Ally?"

"Nothing much, I just got mauled by the kids again. Usual stuff. How 'bout you, Vic?" I walked over to Vic and put my arm on his shoulder.

"Same here. So, where'd you want to go today?" He asks, while we head toward the front door.

"Come on, I'll show you!" I dragged him out the front door of the church, stopping to pick up our guns.

"What're we doing? Come on, tell me! ALLY! Are you listening?!" Victor is getting annoyed with me. Haha. I'm listening, you just don't know!

"Wait and see. 'Kay?" I hop into the car, and Victor gets in, too.

--------------

a/n: disclaimer: don't own anything, except for Alex and Victor...and the plot of this story...I don't mind you using Alex...just say he's MINE!! Haha...


	2. IDEAS!

Hee loo. This is not a chapter, but a note, or should I say, a request. I am trying to see who cares about my story...because I have no idea what is happening next. So, if you really like my story, then you will review and state some ideas. DOMO ARIGATO!!!!! I will now leave you with a song. My favoritest song ever!!

__

"I cannot leave here, I cannot stay

Forever haunted, more than afraid

Asphyxiate on words I would say

I'm drawn to a blackened sky as I turn blue

There are no flowers, no, not this time

There will be no angels gracing the lines, just these stark words I find

I'd show a smile but I'm too weak

I'd share with you, could I only speak, just how much this hurts me

I cannot stay here, I cannot leave

Just like all I loved, I'm make believe

Imagined heart, I disappear

Seems... no one will appear here and make me real

There are no flowers, no, not this time

There will be no angels gracing the lines, just these stark words I find

I'd show a smile but I'm too weak

I'd share with you, could I only speak,

just how much this hurts me

I'd tell you how it haunts me

I'd tell you how it haunts me

(Cuts through my day and sinks into my dreams)

I'd tell you how it haunts me

(Cuts through my day and sinks into my dreams)

You don't care that it haunts me

There are no flowers, no, not this time

There will be no angels gracing the lines, just these stark words I find

I'd show a smile but I'm too weak

I'd share with you, could I only speak,

just how much this hurts me

Just how much this hurts me

Just how much you..."

WEE! That was AFI, "This time imperfect"__


	3. Inbetweener haha weener

Disclaimer: I don't own Trigun, but I do have my full custody of Alex, Victor, and the plot.

a/n: I would also like to thank Tongari-chan and SaZ-2 for the help! And Blue Ruby for our conversation on 'Linkin Park'.

warnings: shounen ai, and swearing. (this is really just an inbetweener...

Okay. So here I am, sitting in an old, nasty, loud, jeep. While having no idea where Alex is taking me. Every time I ask he just ignores me. You know, he can really get on my nerves. Especially when the wind is messing up my really cool mohawk! I swear, one of these days I'm gonna kick his ass for making me look like crap! So anyways, I try asking him one more time, "We are we going, Asshole?"

"Somewhere, Dickhead! Haha. Chill man, I'll tell ya when we get there!" Alex finally replies in his cocky manner.

"Gee, thanks for the help..." I sigh with sarcasm. This is going to suck. So, the rest of the ride was quiet, except for the CD player blasting one my favorite songs. Then there was occasional singing by Alex and me.

"I've put my trust, in you, Pushed as far as I can go-" I sing. Damn I have a sexy voice!

"For all this, there's only one thing you should know-" he sings. Ally has a sexy voice too. I think it's 'cause we're so alike.

"I tried so hard, and got so far-" I sing.

"BUT IN THE END IT DOESN'T EVEN MATTER!!" Me and Alex scream together.

"Ha ha ha ha!"

"What's so funny, Ally?"

"Ha ha...ha...have you noticed the words in that song? It's like man sex! Ha ha ha!"

"Oh, and you would know about man sex, wouldn't you?"

"If you're calling me gay, I'm not." Ally looks pissed. Ha ha. That's what he gets for calling me gay all the time. Just because I wear tight black leather don't mean I'm gay!

"Okay. Whatever."  
  
-------

an: sorry so short...It's just getting started!!!!!


End file.
